Ice Queen
by Dark Evangel
Summary: Jyou has a fiance named Yami Tao. She's an ice queen. and why does her partner digimon seem so familiar to Tailmon? JyouXOC and TailmonXWizarmon or maybe AngewomonXOC, other pairings mentioned in later chapters. NO FLAMES ALLOWED!
1. Enter the Chinese fiance!

**Title: **Ice Queen

**Author: **Artaqefa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, or Wizarmon, just Yami, her brothers, and Van Helsimon.

**Author's note:** this is my first Digimon fic. I've never seen the English dub before so don't be surprised if some material seems alien. The idea for this fic was inspired by Shaman King. All hail Shaman King!

**Prologue:**

It's been nine months since humans found out about the Digimon world. And nine months since the chosen children had their last fight with the forces of evil and darkness.

Jyou Kido lay in a hospital bed, in room 399. He was recovering from an appendectomy, fortunately for him the day had come for him to go home. His friends had gathered to celebrate his recovery.

"Aren't you exited Jyou? You're finally going home today." Daisuke asked.

"Actually I was getting used to all this pampering." Jyou settled back down on his comfy pillow "I'm not sure if I still do want to go home" everyone laughed all together.

Yet little did they know that something truly interesting was about to happen.

Downstairs:

A young Chinese girl, about fourteen, stepped into the hospital. She wore a long traditional, black, Chinese dress with high slits (I mean high, legs people, legs) there were symbols of yin and yang where each slit began. She also wore expensive Chinese silk shoes. Her long ebony hair swayed with each step she took.

She walked closer to the front desk "excuse me, nurse?" she asked casually "could you please tell me where Jyou Kido is?"

The nurse responded "yes miss, he's in room 399"

"Thank you"

She slowly walked to the elevator and pressed the floor button. Her green eyes remained half-lit, her face showed neither a smile nor frown. Her arms were crossed.

Meanwhile in room 399:

Koromon jumped out of Taichi's knapsack. He looked at the food on Jyou's bedside table, being the tiny bigmouth he is, he couldn't resist scarfing it all down.

Every one of the senior members were too busy catching up on old times. They hadn't been together like this since…well…a long time. Jyou stayed in his bed, enjoying the company of his friends. The sounds of his friends' voices took him way back.

"Jyou?" Gommamon asked "Jyou?"

"What!" Jyou gave sudden jerk and snapped back to reality.

"I was just curious. What do you plan on doing once you get out of the hospital?"

"I haven't really thought of that"

Then Daisuke interrupted "hey Jyou, why don't we go to the water park?"

"I don't know. I get tired real fast when I'm swimming" Jyou answered.

After this Taichi made his suggestion "I know, let's go to the museum! You like the museum don't you Jyou?"

"Well I don't really feel like going there"

"Hey! How about we go to the Digimon world?" said Yamato.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Jyou exclaimed.

The entire gang agreed in joy "Yeah!"

"Too bad he can't go with you" a deep girlish voice declared. The gang turned their heads and saw the Chinese girl, who was just on the elevator, leaning against the door frame. Her arms were crossed and her deep green eyes stared at the floor. "He already promised he'd go with me one day".

Gommamon jumped off of Jyou's lap and walked up to the girl "Um excuse me Miss, but can I help you?"

The Chinese girl stared at the Digimon, coldly "Yes you can help me. You can start by shutting up shorty" her voice sounded more calm than cruel.

Gommamon was outraged "What? Shorty?" he jerked backwards bumping into Daisuke, "Excuse me…but exactly who are you?" he asked. The girl glared at him but didn't answer. Then she turned her half-lit eyes at Jyou.

"Well it's been a long time…..Jyou" she stated calmly.

Jyou sat up and smiled widely "Aha Y-Ya-Yami! It's good to see you again" he said nervously.

"You know her!" the entire gang, along with their digimons, said simultaneously.

Jyou spoke like he was gasping for air "Yeah. M-me and Yami were really close friends—she—she's—-my--"

"I'm his fiancé" she finished.

A moment of silence, the entire gang stared at Yami with their mouths open, shocked by what they had just heard. After this the entire hallway or rather the whole hospital was filled with the sound of their reaction:

_"FIANCE!"_

**Author's note:** oh my first chapter is too short! Well don't be surprised if the coming chapters are short too. But the next ones will be shorter than this one, I can assure you. Tell me what you think.

**Those who flame me will not be forgiven!**


	2. Jyou's hidden engagement

**Title:** Ice Queen

**Author:** Artaqefa

**Disclaimer: **Yami is mine, Digimon isn't.

**Author's note:** people! People! Listen up! When I said shorter I really meant** longer**. Sorry my fingers like to betray me a lot! But this chapter** is** shorter.

**Jyou's hidden engagement:**

The whole Digimon gang lay there on the floor, anime style, their eyes swirled as they felt the shock of the situation. Jyou had a fiancé?

"Why do they all seem so surprised?" Yami asked Jyou, suspiciously. She turned her head and glared at Jyou "you didn't tell them about me, did you?"

Uh oh!

Jyou took in a huge gulp "uh—uh—w-well-y-y-you-s-s-see-Y-Yami—I-I-um"

Yami sighed "you disappoint me so much Jyou" then she turned and began to walk out the door. When Jyou saw this he panicked "uh uh w-wait Yami, I-I'll make it up to you! I-I'll take you to the Digimon world!" after he said this all of his friends shot up and looked at him, surprised.

Yami stopped. She turned to face Jyou once again. "T-That's right we'll go to the Digimon world" he choked "j-just the two of us, like I promised"

"Very well" she said casually. She threw the heavy bag she brought at him. "I picked these out myself, get changed because we're leaving as soon as you get downstairs. I'll be waiting in the car"

She turned around and left the room quietly, Jyou's fake smile faded when she did this. Jyou sighed in relief "That was too close". His friends stared at him. "You have a fiancé?" Taichi asked, without hesitation.

"How?" Daisuke snapped "How could something like this happen to a guy like you!"

Meanwhile Kiou and Hikari were having a little 'discussion' of their own in the back "she's dressed really weird" said Hikari. "Yeah she looks like a devil worshiper, did you see how much black she was wearing?" Kiou said judgmentally.

"Come on you guys knock it off" said Jyou "Look I'm willing to tell the whole story if you guys are willing to listen"

The gang nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay, here goes: we all know that my father was a great doctor. One day, when he was in the delivery room a Chinese woman was having birth complications. Her baby was at risk of dying. But father found a way. Finally the woman gave birth….to a perfectly healthy baby girl. The baby's father was grateful. So grateful that he brought the baby up to my father and said "thank you for saving my wife and baby, I shall repay you with this child. Give her to your youngest son. Only a boy raised by someone like you could be worthy of this; A member of the Tao family. I look forward to watching them walk down the isle together"

Without hesitation my father accepted. He thought being the father-in-law of a Taoist meant great power and honor. That's why ever since then my father's wanted me to grow up to be the perfect gentleman and fiancé"

As Jyou finished the gang was in awe. They just couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Oh so that's how you and Yami met" said Yamato.

"W-Wait a minute!" Daisuke chocked "did you say the Tao family?"

Jyou nodded his head "That's right, Yami's from the great Tao family of China."

**Author's note:** I told you. SORRY but it's hard to come up with good material these days.


End file.
